nintendofandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Blog de usuário:Shy guy yellow/Super Mario 3D World e novo Smash Bros. são revelados pela Nintendo na E3 2013
eu estava assistindo online e começei a gritar de alegria Jogos O vídeo abriu com o presidente da Nintendo, Satoru Iwata, que apresentou todos os títulos a seguir. O primeiro deles, Pokémon X e Y para o Nintendo 3DS, ganhou um lançamento simultâneo mundial para 12 de outubro e um trailer mostrando o novo tipo de pokémon, Fada (Fairy), e a função Pokémon-amie que funciona como um bichinho virtual.Depois foi a vez de Super Mario 3D World, um novo jogo para o Wii U nos moldes de Super Mario 3D Land para o 3DS, porém para 4 pessoas. Ele marca o retorno de Peach como personagem jogável, apresenta uma nova roupa de gato para Mario e sai em dezembro.*Video do Mario 3D World Também foi apresentado o próximo capítulo da franquia de corrida da turma do encanador, Mario Kart 8 para o Wii U. Agora os carros e motos contarão com bugigangas antigravitacionais que permitem correr pelas paredes e tetos, fazendo inveja ao elenco da série F-Zero. *Olha os lindos graficos do Mario Kart Satoru Iwata também tomou um tempo para falar de Wii Party U e Wii Fit U, avisando que ambos os títulos sofreram atrasos mas que ainda saem em 2013. Outro ponto que recebeu atenção foram os belos desenhos feitos por usuários da rede social Miiverse do Wii U. Devido a dedicação demonstrada pelos membros, a rede receberá ferramentas mais avançadas, tiradas diretamente do próximo Art Academy, em desenvolvimento para o Wii U. Apesar das dificuldades recentes da Nintendo com empresas terceirizadas, Iwata louvou as parceiras e apresentou jogos como: Assassin’s Creed 4: Black Flag, Deus Ex: Human Revolution Director’s Cut, Disney Infinity, Just Dance 2014, Rayman Legends, Scribblenauts Unmasked: A DC Comics Adventure, Disney’s Planes, Shin Megami Tensei 4, Skylanders Swap Force, Splinter Cell: Blacklist, Sonic Lost World e Watch Dogs. O presidente da gigante japonesa também exibiu uma lista igualmente grande de títulos a caminho da loja digital eShop do Wii U e 3DS, com: Ballpoint Universe, Cloudberry Kingdom, Coaster Crazy Deluxe, DuckTales Remastered, Dungeons & Dragons: Chronicles of Mystara, Mutant Mudds Deluxe, Oddworld: New ‘N’ Tasty, Scram Kitty & his Buddy on Rails, Shovel Knight, Spin the Bottle: Bumpie’s Party e A World of Keflings. A Nintendo Direct então continuou com The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD para o Wii U, demonstrando algumas novidades, como gráficos em alta definição, novas funções para tornar a navegação mais rápida, integração do antigo Tingle Tuner do jogo ao Game Pad do Wii U e até a possibilidade de enviar mensagens e fotos em garrafas para seus amigos. O lançamento está planejado para outubro de 2013. Dois títulos exclusivos da Platinum Games, Wolderful 101 e Bayonetta 2 foram demonstrados, inicialmente sem grandes novidades. A única exceção fica para o novo visual da bruxa, que agora está de cabelo curto. Entre a apresentação desses jogos, houve a revelação de Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze, uma nova aventura do gorila que agora lutará contra vikings em sua ilha. Também teremos o retorno de Dixie Kong, de Donkey Kong Country 2 e 3 do Super Nintendo. A empresa pretende lançar este título ainda em 2013. *Donkey Kong no Wii U Outro jogo que deu as caras foi “X”, o promissor novo RPG de mundo aberto da Monolith Soft, desenvolvedora de Xenoblade, que ainda não tem um nome oficial. O trailer impressiona com um mundo gigante para ser explorado e robôs de combate que se transformam em veículos, ao melhor estilo de Transformers. A produtora promete lançá-lo em 2014. *Novo jogo feito pela a Nintendo e a Monoliht Soft A última surpresa a ser mostrada foram os novos Super Smash Bros. para Wii U e 3DS, desenvolvidos pela Namco Bandai em parceria com a Nintendo. No portátil, o jogo apresenta gráficos com cel-shading, mais cartunizados, enquanto no console, são mais realistas. novos personagens foram anunciados para a franquia: "Villager" de Animal Crossing e, para a alegria dos fãs, Mega Man, o robozinho azul da Capcom que todos queriam ter visto em Super Smash Bros. Brawl para Wii.Wii Fit Trainer de Wii Fit , encerrando a apresentação em grande estilo. Ambas as versões sairão em 2014. *Trailer do jogo *Trailer do Megaman no Smash Bros. *Wii Fit Trainer Categoria:Posts de blog